


A place to serve family.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [29]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Helping, M/M, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “You guys know I’m not an invalid, right?” Two faces turned to her and she couldn’t help but laugh.





	A place to serve family.

** A place to serve family. **

Jessica watched the two men work from her spot at the kitchen table. “You guys know I’m not an invalid, right?” Two faces turned to her and she couldn’t help but laugh. “I know you promised Mike to look after me while he’s in Germany, but this is too much!”

Aaron frowned, almost a pout. “We… I… am just doing what I would hope anyone would do if…” He trailed off.

She would have stood and went to him, but there was no way these days she was getting out of a chair without help. “I’m fine, Aaron. I’m just pregnant.”

“With twins.” Spencer started. He drew in a breath to start rambling, but Jess cut him off.

“I’ve been pregnant for eight months with twins, it didn’t suddenly happen overnight. Guys… Come here.” She beckoned them over. When they joined her at the table, she took one of each of their hands. “I appreciate you letting me stay here until he gets back. But I’m fine, the babies are fine, we need to just go about life as normal.” She waited for both to nod. “Now, if you bring me the stuff to start dinner, I’ll help. Standing is a bitch, but I can sit here and cut things up for you.”

“We can do it.” Aaron insisted.

“Aaron… Don’t argue with me.”

 


End file.
